The present invention relates to corrosion resistant cemented carbide bodies and more specifically to cemented metal carbide bodies that are resistant to acids and bases.
For certain applications, it is desirable for cemented carbide tools and wear parts be resistant to a corrosive environment and, in particular, be able to withstand the attack of strong acids and bases such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid and sodium hydroxide. A cemented carbide having a nickel binder is typically used for these applications
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,660 to Lindholm relates to a corrosion resistant cemented carbide material having a relatively small content of cubic carbides at about the range of conventional C2 grade cemented carbide which is a general wear grade. The Lindholm patent describes a nickel alloy binder containing chromium, molybdenum manganese and other specific additional ingredients such as copper, aluminum, or silicon to "keep the W-concentration of the binder phase low and to avoid the formation of brittle, undesirable phase."